Ennemis
by Para-San
Summary: Remus est disparu depuis 4 mois. Un soir, il arrive, amnésique, dans la demeure de Severus Snape... Swe déroule après la mort de Lily et James et l'anéantissement de notre très cher psychopathe Voldy.


Ennemis

Ce soir-là, il fermis les rideaux de la maison, en regardant une dernière fois dehors. C'était la nuit, le temps dehors était froid. Quatre mois, déjà. Quatre mois que Voldemort avait été détruit. Quatre mois que Potter et Pettigrew était mort. Quatre mois que Black était en prison. Quatre mois que Lupin avait disparus. Quatre mois que l'Ordre redoutait le pire. Tout le monde savait que sans ses amis, Lupin aurait abandonné la partie depuis longtemps. Et maintenant, voilà, il était seul. Dumbledore s'inquiétait beaucoup, et il s'inquiétait de voir le vieil homme dans cet état. C'était ses derniers mois. En septembre, il entrerait à Poudlard comme professeur de potion. Allez savoir où Dumbledore avait péché cette idée… Oui, il avait été le meilleur élève en potion de sa promotion, mais il n'avait aucun don pour enseigner.

Dehors, il y avait du tonnerre. Un orage approchait. Au loin, il vit une silhouette sortir de la forêt, et s'effondré au sol. Encore un malheureux qui avait du s'y perdre. Severus ne pouvait pas le laissé là… Peu importe ce que les gens pensaient, il n'était pas un meurtrier. Il sortit donc dehors, en ignorant la pluie, et s'approcha de la pauvre victime du labyrinthe feuillus. Il sursauta lorsqu'un éclair lui fit voir le visage de l'homme.

-Lupin… murmura t'il.

Pourquoi, après 4 mois, Lupin était-il réapparu, et chez lui ? Il n'en avais aucune idée. Au moins, Dumbledore allait arrêter de s'inquiéter. Il prit le jeune homme évanouis dans ses bras( Lupin ne pesait presque rien) et l'emmena chez lui pour l'installer dans une chambre.

-T'a de la chance, Lupin, t'a vraiment de la chance…

Il rejoignis sa propre chambre, et se coucha.

* * *

Il entra dans la chambre pour voir Lupin réveiller.

-Ah ! Je croyais que tu dormirais toute la journée.

Il se tourna, et son regard ambré. Le regarda avec interrogation.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-…A quoi tu joue ?

-On se connaît ?

-T'es rendu amnésique ou quoi ?

-Je crois… Vous savez qui je suis ?

Il fermis les yeux. Amnésique. Lupin était amnésique. Il ne se souvenait plus de tous ce qui s'était passé. Il avait oublié les Maraudeurs. Oublié qu'il le détestait…

-Oui, on se connaît. Nous avons été à l'école ensemble.

-Ah oui ? Quelle école ?

-Poudlard, bien sur.

-Poudlard ?

-Tu a vraiment tout oublié ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu es ?

-Ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Une seconde chance. Celle de changer le passé… Pour un avenir meilleur.

-Je m'appelle Severus Snape, et nous sommes des sorciers.

-Des sorciers ?

-Oui. Nous étions de la même année et avons été dans plusieurs cours ensemble.

-Étions-nous amis ?

-Pas vraiment… On aurait pu, ça a faillit, mais on nous en a empêcher. Mais ça peut changer. C'est encore possible, Remus…

-Remus ? C'est mon nom ?

-Oui.

Au fils des semaines, il avait tout apprit à Remus du monde magique, mais ne lui disant presque rien sur son passé. A quoi bon qu'il se rappelle les Maraudeurs, et à quel point il le détestait ? Malheureusement, la pleine lune arriva. Remus s'éveilla dans la forêt, et ne compris pas. Severus ne lui expliqua rien, disant qu'il devait être somnambule. Mais cela ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi il avait mal partout.

-Pourquoi ne parles-tu jamais du passé ? Pourquoi ne m'aides-tu pas à me rappeler de qui je suis ?

-Cela n'en vaut pas la peine !

-Ne pas en valoir la peine ? Bien sur que ça en vaut la peine ! Savoir qui je suis, mon passé !

-Cela ne fera que te blesser. Oublie tout ça. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, et c'est pour le mieux.

-Est-ce que… je suis un monstre ? C'est pour ça que je suis punis, qu'on m'a enlever ma mémoire ?

-Non ! Ne dis pas ça, Remus, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu te souviendra le jour venu.

-Tu le crois ?

-Oui.

-Très bien…

Remus n'aurait pas voulu importuner son ami, il s'était donc tu. Cependant, il voulait savoir son passé, savoir qui il était. Cela lui semblait aussi important que l'air qu'il respirait. Pourquoi lui cachait-on ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous les deux dans cette maison perdue dans les bois, avec personne dans les environs, personne a venir les visiter ? Pourquoi s'était-il éveillé seul dans une forêt, sans se souvenir de rien ?

* * *

Il arrivait, parfois, que Severus sorte et ne revienne que le soir. Remus restait alors dans le salon, a lire sur le monde des sorciers. Cette journée-là, pourtant, il ne voulait pas. Une fois son ami partit, il monta en haut, dans sa chambre, là où il n'avait pas le droit d'aller. Il avait découvert l'album de graduation et avait regarder. Là ! Sur cette photo, il était avec trois garçons. Selon la légende, c'était James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew. Surnommés les Maraudeurs. Ces trois noms et ce surnom lui semblait familier. Il fouilla jusqu'à sa page, et tomba sur sa photo qui bougeait, l'air timide.

« Que dire de toi, Remus ! Eh bin voilà, pour beaucoup, tu es resté un mystère pendant 7 ans. Pour ceux qui te connaissent et t'aime, tu es un ami merveilleux. Pour les autres, tu es un beau garçon charismatique et sympathique… Et c'est vrai ! Mais tu es bien plus. On sera toujours là pour toi.

Lily Evans »

Selon la légende de Lily, signée de James, elle était la petite amie de ce dernier. Remus évoquait à Peter les 2 549 retenues que les Maraudeurs avaient eu, et Peter rappelait à James lorsque Sirius et lui l'avait sauvé d'une bande de Serpentard, ce qui avait scellé leurs amitié. Qu'en était-il de Severus ? Sur sa photo, il avait l'air renfrogné, comme s'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là…

« Que dire de Snape… Et bien, en sept ans, il ne s'est jamais lavé les cheveux. C'est horrible ! Ce type, c'est une décharge ambulante ! De toute façon, ses paroles sont des déchets, alors… Victime de nos mauvais coups, on a bien aimé le massacré pendant ces sept années ! Puisse tu être toujours aussi idiot et que tu trouve toujours les Maraudeurs sur ton chemin !

Sirius Black »

…Quoi ? Victimes de leurs mauvais coups ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi Severus ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Pourquoi le lui avoir caché ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dis pour ses amis ? Où étaient-ils à présent ?

En replaçant le livre, Remus en fit tomber un autre. Sobre, à la couverture noire, avec l'inscription Journal. Doucement, il l'ouvrit. Qu'avait-il a perdre ?

« Cher journal,

encore aujourd'hui, les Maraudeurs m'ont humilié. Ils m'ont poussé dans le lac en prétextant que j'avais besoin d'un bain. Bordel ! On est en plein mois de novembre, l'eau est gelée ! Je vais pogné une pneumonie a cause de ces quatre imbéciles ! Non, trois… Lupin n'a pas participer. Mais il ne les a pas arrêter non plus. Les Maraudeurs se fichent bien que je meurs à cause d'une de leur stupide blague… »

Et ça continuait ainsi. Remus sauta quelques pages.

« Cher journal…

C'est un miracle que je sois là pour écrire ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai faillis mourir. A cause de Black. Il m'a dit comment me rendre jusqu'à Lupin. Pourquoi j'y ai été ? Pour découvrir son secret. Ça m'énerve. Il disparaît une fois par mois. Les animaux le fuient. Il entends les choses avant tout le monde… J'avais l'impression que la solution allait me sauter aux yeux. Et bien, elle l'a fait…Lupin est… un loup-garou. Et il a voulu me tuer. C'est Potter qui est intervenu. Merlin ! Un loup-garou. »

Remus tressaillit. Un loup-garou… Non ! Ce ne pouvait être vrai ! Il échappa le journal, sortit de la chambre, trébucha en bas des marches. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes dans le salon. Dans sa panique, il se mit à tout casser.

* * *

Lorsque Severus revint chez lui après la réunion de l'ordre, honteux de n'avoir toujours pas dis qu'il avait trouvé Remus, il trouva ce dernier recroquevillé sur le plancher du salon, au milieu de tous les objets cassés.

-Remus !

Il se précipita vers lui, le pris dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi…

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dis ? Les Maraudeurs ! Ma lycanthropie ! Pourquoi !

-Tu te rappelle…

-Oui…

A force de repenser aux écrits, la mémoire lui était revenue.

-Pourquoi… Parce que je savais que cela te ferais souffrir…

-Mais tu t'en fiche ! On était ennemi à l'école !

-Faux ! Potter et Black étaient mes ennemis ! Je ne t'ai… jamais… considéré comme un ennemi…

-J'étais un Maraudeur ! Tu nous détestais !

-Pourquoi faire des généralisations, Remus ? Tu ne te rappelle pas la première journée, a bord du train ? Avant que tu ne connaisse Potter et Black ?

-Si, je me rappelle… Un peu…

-Un peu ? Nous avons parler pendant tout le trajet ! C'est quasiment pas si on s'est juré d'être les meilleurs amis ! Mais voilà, tu es envoyé à Gryffondor, et moi à Serpentard ! Tu a rencontrer tes très chers amis, et du jour au lendemain, tu m'a ignoré !

-Encore sur cette histoire ? C'était il y a des années !

-Et alors ? Même si ça n'a duré qu'une journée, qu'une misérable journée, tu a été mon seul ami, Remus…

-Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup !

-C'est la vérité. Quand m'as-tu vu avec d'autres personnes ? Jamais. Les personnes avec lesquelles j'ai eu le plus de contacts, c'était les Maraudeurs, parce qu'ils me torturais !

-Tout ça c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi m'as-tu garder ici ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir amener à l'Ordre ?

-Parce que… Parce que c'était une chance de tout changer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Peux-tu dire que pendant ton amnésie, tu étais malheureux ? Combien de fois t'ais-je entendu dire aux Maraudeurs que tu voulais être QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ? Et bien voilà ! Tu étais quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu ne savais pas que tu étais un loup-garou, tu ne te souciais pas de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de toi ! Tu avais oublier les Maraudeurs, tu ne souffrais plus de leur mort ! Et… C'était une chance pour moi de changer le passé… De continuer ce que les Maraudeurs avaient briser, le début de notre amitié…

-As-tu idée de combien j'ai souffert de ne pas savoir qui j'étais ? De me réveiller la nuit, et me regarder dans le miroir, a questionner ce visage, savoir qui j'étais !

-Tu a désiré pendant des années être quelqu'un d'autre, et une fois que tu l'a été, tu n'étais pas plus heureux ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Remus ? Tu ne veux pas être toi, mais tu ne veux pas être quelqu'un d'autre ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ne plus exister…

Il resta frappé par ces paroles. Il lâcha Remus et se leva.

-Tu veux mourir ? Soit. Essais seulement. Tu verra si tu en es capable.

-Je le suis…

-C'est ce que je disais aussi, autrefois… Et je suis encore là. Fais pas le con. Il y a des gens qui comptent sur toi. Dumbledore, entre autre. Ça fait 6 mois qu'il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Tu ne lui a pas dis que j'étais là ?

-Non…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il t'aurait emmené à l'hôpital. Et tu te serais souvenu que tu me détestais.

Et il sortit. Il monta à sa chambre, vit les livres qui avaient bouger de place, et soupira. Il prit de la poudre et la jeta dans le feu.

-Albus Dumbledore…

L'instant d'après, sa tête flottait dans la cheminée du directeur de Poudlard.

-Severus ! Que me vaut cette visite, alors que nous venons de nous voir à la réunion ?

-Lupin est chez moi… Venez le chercher.

-Remus ? Doux Merlin ? Depuis quand ? Va t'il bien ?

-Il va bien… Depuis deux mois… Venez le chercher.

Et il sortit de la cheminée.

* * *

Lorsque Dumbledore arriva, il vit Remus assis sur le divan déchiré.

-Remus ?

-Dumbledore !

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien…

-Mais comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir… Je me suis réveillé dans une forêt, amnésique… Mes pas m'ont porté ici…

-Amnésique ?

-Oui… C'est Snape qui s'est occupé de moi pendant ces deux mois.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous avoir emmené à nous ?

-Parce qu'il voulait me garder ici.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que c'est un imbécile égocentrique et qu'il est fixé sur une idée idiote que les Maraudeurs nous ont empêchés d'être « amis ».

Dumbledore, après un moment a parler, emmena Remus à Poudlard. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, Severus les regarda s'éloigner.

-Et nous voilà de nouveau ennemis, Remus… Comme autrefois tu a oublié cette journée dans le train, aujourd'hui tu oublie ces deux mois dans cette maison…

* * *

Remus réfléchit pendant quelques temps. Ces vrai que dans le train, ils s'étaient plutôt bien amusé. Pourquoi l'avoir ignoré le lendemain ? C'était un Serpentard… Et d'après Sirius, les Snape étaient plongés dans la magie noire jusqu'aux yeux… et Remus avait une peur bleue de la magie noire… Il avait eu peur, quoi de plus normal ? Bon, il aurait peut-être du lui demander si c'était vrai, mais après tout, il avait les Maraudeurs… Et une journée, est-ce assez pour créer réellement des liens ?

Et deux mois, est-ce assez ? Bon, il lui avait mentit sur son identité, c'est vrai… mais il était vrai que pendant ces deux mois, il n'avait pas pleuré pour les Maraudeurs comme les 4 mois auparavant. Et il n'avait pas pensé non plus « Je suis un loup-garou, je suis un monstre, je ne mérite rien de bien dans ma vie ».

Après tout, Snape avait voulu l'aider… Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître à première vue.

-Severus… demanda Remus doucement en le voyant dans la rangé à coté de la bibliothèque.

Il releva la tête.

-Ah… Lupin…

-Je voulais… te remercier…

-T'a pas à me remercier. Je l'ai pas fais pour toi. Je l'ai fais pour l'Ordre. Bien que je doute sincèrement de tes compétences à faire quelque chose de bien, Dumbledore prétends le contraire. Si ça n'aurait été que de moi, je t'aurais laissé crever dehors.

Un ton froid. Un regard glacial.

-Severus…?

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, Lupin ! siffla t'il. On est pas amis, à ce que je sache ! On est des ennemis. Entre ennemi, on ne s'aide pas, il n'y a pas de familiarité, et on ne vient pas emmerder l'autre pendant ses courses !

-Je… Tu m'en veux… Je suis désolé… J'ai repensé à tout ça… Tu avais raison, j'avais tord… Pardon…

-Ne t'excuse pas Lupin. Tu crois peut-être que j'étais sincère ? Tu crois peut-être que je suis réellement resté pendant toutes ces années à me morfondre sur une amitié gâchée ? Et bien non. Je suis très bien comme ça. Seul.

-Alors pourquoi avoir dit cela ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise, Lupin ? Que je te déteste et que j'aurais voulu te voir crever ? Des plans pour que tu crève, et que Dumbledore m'en veule ! Maintenant, case-toi. J'ai pas que ça à faire, parler a des monstres.

Remus le regarda s'éloigner. Il savait qu'il ne le pensait pas. Mais voilà, il était trop rancunier. Il lui avait donné une seconde chance, et Remus l'avait laissé filé. Alors qu'ils auraient pu être deux à s'entraider dans ce monde de fou, ils étaient deux être solitaires à se « détester » a jamais…

Que dis le destin ? On a toujours une seconde chance ? Oui… Mais Remus l'avait laissé filé. Dès lors, chaque fois qu'ils se croisèrent se joua une joute verbale que Severus gagna à chaque fois, Remus abandonnant la partie avant même qu'elle n'ait commencer. Chacun trouvait ça normal… Ils étaient ennemis depuis l'école… Oui, ils étaient ennemis… Ennemis de n'avoir pu être amis.

---

Snif... J'ai écrit ça, moi ? Ah bon... Snif snif... C'est triste... Ouinnnnnnnnnnn ils sont pas amiiiiissss...


End file.
